


Anticipation

by hheath541



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheath541/pseuds/hheath541
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wants is his touch, but he has plans.</p>
<p>This story is a sequel to Contact, by Kato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115666) by [Kato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato/pseuds/Kato). 



> After reading that story, I had a plot bunny hopping around and demanding attention, so this happened. The themes of domination and sensual tactile sensations just drew me in, and demanded exploration. Go read that story, I'll wait. This one won't make complete sense until you do.

Kate barely opens her eyes wide enough to answer the phone, the next morning. When she realizes it's Rick, she smiles and snuggles back into her pillow, pulling his coat tighter around herself and just listening to the sound of his voice. It's not until he stops talking and sighs loudly that she realizes she's been completely silent. She opens her mouth to apologize, but he beats her to it. "You know what? Never mind. It's ok. I knew I was pushing you, last night, but I couldn't help it. I could hear you breathing faster, and you seemed ok with it. I should've known it was too fast. I'm sorry. I'll...uh...see you at the precinct...Beckett."

Her brain is still foggy from sleep and memories of the night before, and it takes her a moment to realize he's trying to cancel their plans. As soon as she realizes he's trying to give her an out, she says his name loudly, to keep him from hanging up. "Rick! No, it wasn't too much or too fast. It was perfect, and the most erotic thing I've ever experienced. Your voice does things to me I don't even understand, and I wasn't listening to what you were saying. I'm sorry. Now, you made some promises to me, last night, and I really want you to keep them. Ok?"

The answering sigh and embarrassed chuckle has her relaxing back into her partially awake state, and she tries to focus on the actual words he's saying. "If you're sure. I don't want to push too fast. This is too important to me for me to ruin. I don't know if I could... Never mind. It's ok. My plane lands a little after nine. If you change your mind, just send me a text. If I don't hear from you, then I fully intend to touch and kiss and lick and learn every inch of you. If that's too much then all you have to do is say so, and I'll go back to my place, and I'll call you every night until you're ready for everything else. Ok?"

Rick's voice had grown more confident and commanding as he spoke, sending delightful shivers through Kate's body, and she's distracted and slightly breathless when she responds. "Rick, I want you here. I want you to touch me. I want everything. I...I love you. I love you, and I want to spend the weekend with you. I want you to touch me, and I want to feel you. I'm not going to change my mind. I'm nervous, but I'm ready for this. I'm ready to be with you."

He's quiet for so long she starts to slip back into sleep, but the unmistakeable authority in his voice has her curling up into a ball, just to feel the fabric of his coat move against her skin. "When my plane lands, I'm going to stop by the loft to repack, then I'm coming to your place. We'll grab food on the way, so don't bother with one of those ridiculous granola bars you like to pretend count as a meal. If you really need coffee, you can make yourself a cup, but I'll be bringing you some, so I'd really rather you waited. Pack light, but bring a swimsuit. And, I'd really like it if you'd wear my coat, but if you feel better in one of your own, just carry it with you. I have to get on the plane, but you should try to get a little more sleep, if you can. I don't want you to be tired, for what I have planned." Getting a sleepy acknowledgement, he hangs up and grabs his bag, heading toward the gate, and his flight back to her.

________________

It takes several moments for Kate to wake up enough to register the knocking at her door. Glancing at her phone, she bolts upward in a panic when she realizes it's after ten. She calms a little when she remembers she has the weekend off, but her heart starts racing again when she remembers that she's supposed to be packed and ready for a weekend away with Castle. The knocking happens again, louder this time, and she almost falls out of bed, pulling Rick's coat around her like a robe as she hurries to the door. She yanks the door open, out of breath and looking thoroughly ruffled with sleep tangled hair and wearing only an oversized coat. 

Her stammered apology is cut off by Rick closing the door behind himself, setting two coffee cups on the table next to the door, and stalking her across the room. She stops backing away when she bumps into something, and he smirks. One of his hands buries itself in her hair, cupping the back of her neck, while the other pushes her hands away and slides under the coat, sliding around her waist and settling on the small of her back. Her closing eyes and full body shudder are enough permission, and he pulls her close for a hungry kiss. It's short, ending when she moans quietly and her hands move to run up his arms. 

Pulling back, he arches an eyebrow and her arms drop back to her sides. Taking a step back, he motions for Kate to follow him, stopping when she's standing in the middle of the room. Walking around her, he looks her up and down, enjoying the slight flush she develops at his scrutiny. After circling her twice, Rick stops to stand behind her. Just as she starts to turn to see what he's doing, he steps forward to press himself against her back, snaking one arm around her waist to rest on her stomach under his coat, and using the other to move her hair away from her neck. Enjoying the way she leans back to melt into his body, he kisses her neck and just holds her. 

When he steps back this time, he slowly slides the coat off her shoulders and watches as it falls to the floor. Running his hand down her spine from neck to waist, he wraps his arms around her. One hand low on her stomach and the other cupping a breast, he nibbles the side of her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a dark mark when she moans and sags against him. Pleased with the effect he's having on her, he slides the hand on her stomach down to rest just above her clit, and leans his head to the side so he can watch her face. Careful not to provide any of the pressure or friction she clearly wants, he just holds her against himself.

It takes a couple minutes, but Kate finally stops seeking more contact, and just relaxes against him, feeling content and loved. Smiling, Rick kisses just beind her ear and hugs her closer for a moment before stepping back and realeasing her. "I expected you to be ready and packed, not answering the door looking and smelling like sex, wearing nothing but my coat. Not that I mind, but we're both just going to have to wait until get where we're going before I make good on those promises. Why don't you go shower and pack while I wait? I promise not to snoop, too much."

Turning, Kate stands on tip toes, for the first time truly realizing how much taller he is than her, and kisses him quickly. "I overslept. I guess you wore me out more than I thought, last night. Tell you what, why don't you pick out my clothes while I shower? Just lay them on my bed, and I'll pack. Just clothes. Stay out my underwear drawer, and don't snoop anywhere else. I trust you."

Speechless at the matter of fact way she gives him permission to go through her things, while standing in front of him completely naked and unselfconscious, he reaches for her hand and pulls her into another kiss. "I promise not to snoop anywhere else, as long as you don't take too long in the shower. But, if you don't stop standing there all flushed and naked, I'm not going to be able to stop myself from touching you. That would be a real shame. I have plans for you, and I'd really rather not ruin them. You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen, Katherine Beckett."

Blushing brightly, Kate shifts her feet and looks down, biting her lip and hiding behind her hair. "Quick shower, I promise." Looking up at him, she smiles shyly and starts down the hallway. After several steps, she stops and turns back to look at him over her shoulder. "I'd invite you to join me, but I wouldn't want to risk ruining those plans of yours."

He shakes his head in wonder and amusement before following her. She nods her permission and points him toward the closet before disappearing into the bathroom, and he stops to look around her room before sliding the door open to stare at her clothing. Everything is neatly organized by style and he immediately spots some of his favorites. After staring for several seconds, he shrugs, closes his eyes, and runs his hand over everything, stopping when he feels silky soft fabric. Pulling the shirt out, he lays it on the bed and continues the action a few more times. It takes him longer to pick pants, avoiding the work slacks he's familiar with in favor of the jeans he rarely sees. On a whim, adds short and slinky dress to the pile. 

When she walks back into the room, wrapped in a robe, he's sitting on her bed, rubbing the sleeve of one of the shirts between his fingers. Picking it up, he holds the shirt out to her. "Could you wear this one, today? I want you to feel the silk against your skin, and remember the way my coat felt against your breasts, last night."

Kate studies him for a moment, then gives a tiny nod, almost to herself. Surprising him, she drops her robe, takes the shirt from him, and puts it on without bothering with a bra. Strutting over to the dresser, she bends over to dig through a drawer, then makes a show of pulling on a pair of blue lace panties. Walking back over, she watches him as she bends over to look at the pants he picked, wiggling her ass a little. Picking a pair, she turns the only chair in the room to face him before sitting down. Spreading her legs, she stretches one out in front of herself to pull the pants up that leg, before repeating the action with the other and then standing and facing away from him while she pulls them up over her ass and fastens them. 

It's when she bends over to drag an overnight bag out of her closet that he breaks. Standing, he grabs her hips and presses himself into her ass, closing his eyes when she moans and presses back. Pulling her upright, he whispers in her ear. "As tempting as you are, your little show isn't going to work. I know what you're trying to do, but I'm serious about having plans for you. Plans that involve a big, soft bed and no neighbors to hear the sounds you make. Now, finish packing. I'm going to wait in the living room."

Leaving the room, he makes himself comfortable on her couch and waits. A few minutes later, she comes out carrying her bag, and he's pleased to note that she's still not wearing a bra. He's even more pleased when she doesn't even hesitate before picking up the coat they'd left lying on the floor, holding it out to him, and then turning around so he can help her into it. Handing her the coffee he'd brought her, he shrugs when she takes a sip and grimaces when it's no longer hot. "Sorry, it's cold, but someone distracted me. We can stop to get fresh ones. You ready?" 

Getting a nod and kiss in response, he picks up her bag and follows her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is short, but happened sooner than expected. Looks like this story will be several chapters long, so I will do my best to update quickly and regularly.

They're more than an hour out of the city, having already stopped for coffee and food, when Rick reaches over and starts unbuttoning Kate's shirt. Leaving it covering her, he lightly runs his fingertips over her breasts and stomach, listening to her breathing speed up and memorizing the spots that cause tiny moans and whimpers. Putting his hand back on the wheel, he glances over to see her staring at him in confusion and irritation. "Take off the coat and lay it over you, like a blanket. Leave your shirt on, but open it. Lean your seat back and get comfortable."

Watching her follow his directions without complaint makes him smile. Somehow, the shift in authority from the night before is still holding, and the pure trust she's showing him almost leaves him breathless. He knows it won't be an everyday part of their relationship, but it thrills him, and has him extremely turned on, to know that it's something they can can play with from time to time. He has no doubt that she's usually the one in charge of her relationships, but knows that was just to protect herself. As turned on as he is at having her follow his commands, he knows he'll be just as excited if she ever turns the tables. He almost wants to see that side of her, now, but is enjoying the open trust and honesty of their current dynamic too much to want it to end.

They ride in silence for several minutes. Kate is leaning back, covered in his coat, and he can tell that the small movements of the car are making the silk lining rub against her skin, exciting her. When he sees her hands start to move under the coat from their spot on her stomach, he places his over them to stop her. "I didn't say you could touch. Can you feel me caressing your breasts? Is this what you felt last night?" Getting a nod in response, he takes his hand away. "Good. Can you feel my fingertips circling your nipples? Tickling over your breasts? Running up and down your stomach? Tracing the line of your neck?" 

Getting more nods, and heavier breathing, he smiles. "Good girl. Take one hand, and touch yourself. Lightly, so you can barely feel it. Use your fingertips and trace wherever you can feel me. Over your breasts, down your stomach, up your neck. Can you feel me touching you? Feel my fingers dancing across your skin? My breath against you? Can you feel me, Kate."

Her answer is breathless and panting, and he looks over to see her eyes squeezed shut. "Yes, Rick. I can feel you everywhere. My skin tingles. I want more. Can I have more?"

The temptation to pull over and give her what they both want is strong, but he doesn't. Instead, he reaches over and runs the back of his fingers over her cheek and down the side of her neck. "You can have more. Just a little more. Move the hand on your stomach so your fingers are just under the waistband of your pants. Use the other hand to play with your nipples."

Her gasp and the the sight of her arching up into her own hands has him squeezing the steering wheel tightly and focusing his eyes back on the road. Glad the road is mostly empty, he squeezes his eyes shut for just a second. "Keep touching yourself. God, I want you so much, right now. I want to feel your skin against mine, and be the one drawing those sounds from you. You are so strong and beautiful and smart, so smart, and sexy. I've wanted you since I met you, but now I need you. I need you in my life, and I almost can't wait to have you in my bed. I'm so tempted to just pull over and take you right here, in this car. You'd give yourself to me, wouldn't you? You already have, and we both know it. 

"At some point, you started needing me, too. You need my touch, my voice, my love. You need me in your life, and you need to be in my bed. You need me to love you and take care of you, even though we both know you can take care of yourself. You don't want to anymore, do you? You want me to protect you and keep you safe. You want me to be the strong one. You want me to tell you what to do, so you don't have to think or worry. You trust me to protect and take care of you. You trust me to keep you safe. You trust me not to hurt you or betray your trust. You trust me because you love me, and you know I love you. I love you, and I never want to hurt you. If you ever need me to stop or just give you a moment, all you have to do is tell me. All I want is to take care of you and make you happy. Do you understand?"

Getting another nod, he reaches over to pull her in for a kiss, then turns off the car. "Good, because we're here. I'll get our bags, and give you a minute. Then I'll make us a light snack. Welcome to the Hamptons, Kate."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but short chapters mean faster updates. Although, I'm not sure I can beat three chapters in one day. Besides, it builds the anticipation. (See what I did there? It was funny. Because anticipation is the title of this story. Get it? It was a joke, making use of play on words.)

It isn't his door shuts that Kate really registers that they've stopped driving. Taking several deep breathes to try to calm herself, she finally opens her eyes. The house in front of her is huge, and she twists her head to look up at it. It's all dark wood shingles and giant windows, and almost looks big enough to fit the entire precinct inside. Rick stops next to her door, smiling and nodding his head toward the front door, obviously waiting for her to follow. 

She quickly buttons her shirt a climbs out of the car, still gaping at the mansion where she's apparently going to be spending her weekend. It has a sort of understated grandeur that perfectly fits the man next to her. She never would've imagine something on this scale from his vague description years ago, but seeing it made her think that she probably should have. It's huge and screams luxury, but still seems like a place she could be comfortable spending a lot of time. It seems like a place she could consider home.

Rick nudges her shoulder, getting her attention, and she smiles up at him and follows him to the front door. When he puts their bags down to unlock the door, she steps in front of him and leans up for a kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist. "This place is perfect. Thank you for bringing me. I can't wait to see inside.Will you give me a tour?"

Laughing, he stares down at her, loving the joy and excitement he sees there. "That can be arranged. But, first, you have to let me open the door. There's a cleaning service that comes every couple weeks, but I haven't been here in awhile, so there isn't much food. I'll give you a quick tour, then see what I can scrounge from the pantry. I want you to feel at home, so don't be afraid to open doors or touch things. The only exceptions are Mother and Alexis' rooms. Mother's is on the other side of the house, and Alexis' is a couple rooms from ours. I'll point them out to you. Wait until you see the view. Oh, and the stars at night. I love the city, but I do miss seeing the stars."

Finally getting the door open, he picks their bags back up and lets her proceed him into the house. Promising to show her the downstairs last, he ushers her up the stairs. Pointing out Martha and Alexis' rooms, he leads her past the guest rooms and motions for her to open the door to the room they'll be sharing, watching her face as she does so. 

The room is huge, and he knows it makes an impact. He's not disappointed when she gasps and stares, wide eyes darting from one feature to the next. The king sized bed is in the middle of the room, and the giant tree trunk that makes up the headboard doubles as a table. The fireplace built into the wall is unlit, but the anchor inside still has her arching one eyebrow and shaking her head. He sees the exact moment when she turns her head and sees the view. The room faces the back yard, with the ocean in the distance. The way her face lights up makes him wish it were warm enough to play in the surf, but he knows they'll be back, so he just files the thought away for later. 

Putting their bags down, he walks around the bed and opens the doors to the balcony. "We share this balcony with Alexis. It was the only way she could be sure I wasn't sneaking out in the middle of the night, when she was younger." His joking grin is rewarded with an eye roll and smile. 

He starts pointing out landmarks. "There are steps leading down to a private beach. This time of year, it'll be deserted, if you want to go for a walk. There's a harbor that way, if you ever want to rent a boat. My pool is around the side of the house, but it's not filled yet. There's also a hot tub over there, which is why I had you bring a swimsuit. However, you can feel free to forgo that, if you'd like. Oh, and that tree is the one I fell out of when I was trying to teach Alexis how to climb trees. Turns out that watching her dad almost break his arm didn't convince her it was a safe activity. So, I hung a swing from it, instead. Ok, ready for the rest of the tour?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, he grabs her hand and drags her back into the house, closes the door, and heads for the stairs. Breezing past most of the rooms with only a quick nod and explanation of their purpose, he stops abruptly and almost bounces as he turns to her. Pulling her closer, he steps behind her, covering her eyes and slowly walking her forward. After a few feet, he stops and uncovers her eyes, gesturing widely. "And this, my fair lady, is the library. This is where I keep most of my collection. It's also where I do most of my writing, when I'm up here. The only thing more inspiring than a room that smells like books is you. But, since bringing you up here before now would've involved the assault and kidnapping, I've had to make due with what I had." Nuzzling the side of her neck, he whispers in her ear. "Now, though, I can have you in a room that smells like books, but that is a plan for later. Right now, we need a snack to keep our strength up. Next stop, the kitchen."


	4. Chapter 4

Finding a snack turns out to be more difficult than Rick had imagined. Not only are their options limited by the nearly bare shelves, but Kate keeps mercilessly teasing him. After several minutes of progressively bolder touches, smoldering looks, and innuendo laden comments, he's almost ready to forgo that snack altogether. However, a moment later, he opens to the freezer and smirks as a new plan quickly forms. 

Grabbing a couple things, he dumps them in the sink and starts running hot water, to thaw them a little. Ignoring Kate's curious looks and groping hands, he sets out some bowls and a few other ingredients before checking the contents of the sink. Satisfied that the hot water did its job, he leaves the bags of frozen fruit sitting in the shallow water and scoops some of their contents into bowls. Pouring chocolate and caramel sauce into smaller bowls, he arranges everything on the island, and runs his gaze up and down the woman watching his every move intently. "I know how much you like food, especially sweets, but have you ever realized just how sensual the experience of eating it can be? How every lick and nibble and bite can be a seduction all its own? How texture and temperature and flavor can mingle to drive your senses higher?" 

Getting a small shake of her head, Rick steps close enough to feel the heat of her skin. "Would like to?" The answering nod is just as small, but the change in her breathing is undeniable. "I hoped so. Now, it would be a shame to ruin your shirt, so let me just help you out of that." 

Pulling off both their coats, he tosses them onto the table across the room, then starts slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Sliding the palms of his hands up her stomach and over her breasts to move her shirt to the side, he continues up her shoulders and then down her arms, removing the shirt completely and tossing it to join the coats. Eying her up and down, he arches an eyebrow in question and gets and answering nod before kneeling in front of her. Pulling off first one shoe and then the other, he leaves her socks and gestures for her to stand. Getting another nod of permission, he unbuttons her pants and places a series of kisses low on her stomach as he peels them down and off her legs, throwing them in the general direction of the table. Resting his head on her abdomen, he runs his hands up and down her legs and toys with the edge of her panties, breathing deeply. 

Several seconds later he stands and grabs one of Kate's hands, turning it so she cups him in her palm, he nuzzles her neck. "You smell so good, I'm tempted to lay you out and eat you, right here." 

He groans when she squeezes and moves her hand, stroking him subtly. "Then why don't you? Haven't we both waited long enough? We've both wanted this for so long. Rick, please, just make love to me, fuck me, do something. Just stop teasing me."

Any hesitance he might have had is gone when she places his hand between her legs, moaning at the contact and holding it still so she can grind against it. Her panties are wet, and her uneven breathing and movements make it clear how desperate she is. Gently pulling his hand away, he holds hers tightly and guides her back up the stairs to their room. Sitting her on the bed, he starts going through his bag, setting several things to the side, before returning to stand in front of her holding a scarf. "Do you trust me?" 

At her immediate smile and nod, he gently ties the scarf over her eyes and helps her move so she's lying in the middle of the bed. Setting the other items he'd pulled from his bag nearby, he climbs up to kneel next to her. He just looks for a long moment, enjoying the trust and beauty displayed before him, before reaching out and running his fingertips up her abdomen to between her breasts. The way her stomach muscles twitch and jump, and her breath catches, makes him smile. 

Cradling the back of her neck, he uses a thumb at her jaw to turn her head toward him for a kiss. Reaching for the collection of items, he grabs another scarf. Breaking the kiss, he back up and watches as he runs the cool silk over her skin. Leaving it draped over her stomach, he grabs another, soft and fluffy this time, and rubs it up one arm, across her collarbones, and down the other. Seeing the way her hand twitches, he presses the scarf into her hand to give her something to hold onto. A third scarf, slightly scratchier than the last, is rubbed against her breasts and used to pinch and roll her nipples and he leans down to kiss and nip her neck. "All night, I dreamed of ways to drive you crazy. Ways to make you beg and moan my name. Maybe it was our little 'conversation,' but I kept coming back to seeing you writhing under the softest ribbons of fabric I could find. Of touching you through them and driving you slowly crazy with their caress. 

"I stopped at the first shop I saw, on the way to your apartment. I spent 20 minutes caressing all their scarves and rubbing them against my cheek, imaging how they'd feel against your skin. I think the sales lady was about to call the cops on me, but she changed her mind when I dropped more than a dozen scarves on the counter. I picked the softest ones they had, in colors I knew would look good against your skin. I can't wait to see you wearing them to work. Knowing how we've used them. Remembering you under me wearing nothing but a few draped scarves. I've always loved when you wore ties and scarves, but seeing you in ones I've used to make you beg might be too much for me. It's almost too much now, and you're not even begging. Yet."

Pulling the scarf off her breasts, he tickles the fringed edge up and down her thigh, pleased when her legs part immediately. Dropping the scarf, he runs his hand firmly up her inner thigh, rubbing between her legs at the same time he leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth. The reaction is immediate, and almost violent. Kate's entire body goes taut and she presses into both points of contact, calling his name. Not letting up, he waits for her to get used to the stimulation before slowly pulling away. Kissing all the way up her chest and neck, he moves his hand to her hip to hold her down lightly. "I'll be right back. I had plans to tease you for a lot longer, but I need to be inside of you soon, or I might end up embarrassing myself."

Dragging his hands over her body, he climbs off the bed. Quickly yanking his clothes off, he watches as Kate visibly tries to calm her breathing, at the same time her hands move to run over her stomach and sides and her legs are squeezed tightly together. As soon as he's naked, he grabs the box of condoms he'd thrown on the bed and rolls one on. 

Climbing back on the bed, this time from the foot, Rick runs his hands up her legs then drags her panties down and off. A gentle touch on the inside of one knee is enough for her to spread her legs and he groans at the sight of her spread open in front of him, one hand now squeezing her breast. "Kate. Take off the blindfold. I want to see your eyes. I want you to see me." 

Not waiting to see if she does, he wraps his arms around her thighs and leans over. Forgoing any teasing, he drags his tongue through her folds, moaning at the taste. The first taste has him tempted to stay there and see how many times he can make her come with just his mouth, but a hand tugging at his hair makes him pull away enough to actually listen to her words. "Later. God, just fuck me. Please, Rick. I want you inside me. God, I need you inside me. Please, stop teasing me."

Kissing up her body, he groans when she almost attacks his mouth, moaning when she tastes herself. Holding himself above her, he smiles down at her and waits for her eyes to open. "I love you, Kate. You are the most beautiful and extraordinary women I have met. I'm already addicted to you. Once I'm inside you, I don't think I'm ever going to be able to let you go. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Smiling up at him, Kate doesn't say a word, just leans up for a kiss as she wraps her hand around him and guides him inside. They both close their eyes as he slides in slowly until their hips meet. Pulling him down, she presses up into him to feel him as deeply as possible. Her whole body shudders with the strain of holding him so close and holding herself so still. "This, right here, is my favorite feeling. I can feel you everywhere. You're in my heart, my soul, and my body. Everything feels so full it's almost too much, but I never want it to end. I never want to live my life without this feeling, ever again. I need you."

As soon as her hold relaxes just a little and she starts grinding against him, he pulls almost entirely out of her. Watching her face, he slides slowly back in, pressing their hips tightly together. The contentment and pleasure is more than his restraint can handle, and he lunges for her mouth as he starts thrusting hard and fast. Hands caress and scratch. Mouth kiss and suck and bite. Thrusts are met clumsily. Skin slaps against skin. Air gasps and pants, carrying disjointed words of pleasure and encourage and love. 

He stops thrusting, pressing in deep and biting down on her shoulder, before he can come. A clumsy hand presses between them, only to be replaced with her sure one. Holding still, he squeezes his eyes shut when he feels her confident fingers rub frantically at her clit. Only when he feels her start to twitch and tense against and around him does he start moving again, to grind against her. A few short, panting, breathless, uncoordinated moments later, she removes her hand to pull him close and cries out his name. Still grinding against her, he grits his teeth and tenses a moment later. Movement slowly stills and he's surprised when she pulls him to collapse on top of her as they both pant for breath. He knows we'll have to get up soon to clean up, but he lets himself enjoy the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in posting this, but life happens. Then, my keyboard stopped working. It's a pain in the ass trying to type an entire chapter using the onscreen keyboard. Not fun. Anyway, enjoy.

Rick had eventually cleaned up before crawling back into bed and pulling a blanket over them. He wakes up more than an hour later to the feeling of Kate's hands and mouth exploring his chest. When he moans and reaches for her, she pulls back and smiles down at him. "Hello, sleepy head. Did I wake you?" 

Any response he would've made dies when she slithers completely on top of him and grinds against his hipbone while she kisses him. He tries to slide a hand between them, to help her, just to end up with both hands pinned above his head while she smirks at him. He groans, suddenly extremely aware of his erection, and she grinds down harder. "Nuh, uh, Mr. Castle. You're not the only one with fantasies. Last night and this morning were about me, but now I want a turn. I want to touch you. Feel and learn all of you." Leaning down, she whispers hotly right next to his ear. "I want to taste you. Feel you thick and hard in my mouth. And, I want to be able to taste myself on your cock. I want to taste US on your cock, and in your mouth."

His pained groan and the unconscious movement of his hips convinces her that he's more than willing to let her take control, at least for now. Pushing lightly on his arms to remind him to keep them above his head, she watches his face while she shifts to settle directly on top of his erection. Interest becomes want when he feels her sit in his lap, and that becomes pure pleasure when she moves so he can feel wetness glide over his entire length. 

His hands twitch, grasping at nothing, and she leans over to reach for something. Holding herself up on one arm, she uses the other hand to press the same scarf he had handed her earlier into his grasping hands, while whispering in his ear. "I want you inside me so badly. It would be so easy, and feel so good, to just let you slip inside, but I shouldn't. I know you've been extra careful ever since Alexis, so I know we're both clean, but I haven't been on birth control in months. For now, this will have to do, when I want to feel all of you. I know they say condoms really don't make a difference, but I can always feel them. In my wild child days, I let a couple boys go bareback, but I'm more responsible now. I'll make an appointment, when we get home, and start counting down the days until I can feel you cum inside me. 

"God, I can't wait to feel you dripping down my thighs. I want to feel your cum on my skin, and know I smell like you. I want to spend all day with wet panties, because you fucked me before work. I want to suck you clean, while our cum runs down my thighs. For now,, though, I have to make due with getting myself off like this, and then licking you clean."

Still almost laying on top of him, Kate reaches back with one hand and runs her fingertips up and down her inner thigh from behind. Twisting to get a better angle, she lets her head rest on Rick's shoulder while she starts really grinding her clit up and down his cock and thrusting her fingers in and out of herself. 

The angle is awkward, and she's thinking about trying to find a better one, when he starts talking. "I can't wait to be inside you, with nothing between us. You're so warm, and you squeeze me so tight, but I want to feel this. I want to feel how wet you get around me. I've never gone down on a woman after cumming inside her, but now that's all I want. You tasted amazing, but now I want to know what we taste like, together. The idea of knowing you're interrogating suspects with your panties wet with us, is enticing. I just don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands, and mouth, to myself. 

"I have several fantasies involving the interrogation room, but that probably doesn't surprise you. The first is from the day we met, when you were reading my arrest record. I don't think I imagined your interest when you saw the incident with the police horse. Were you trying to picture it? Me, naked, riding a horse through the park?"

Her movements had been getting sharper and less coordinated the more he talked, but they suddenly became very deliberate as she bit the skin under her mouth, and shook her head. "I was imagining me on the horse, with you. The feel of saddle leather beneath me, the scratch of horse hair against my legs, the power and movement of the animal, the air caressing my skin, and your skin hot against mine. I got myself off, more than once, imaging us riding a horse, while I rode you. How hard and deep you'd hit, the faster the horse went. How full and absolutely wild I'd feel. 

"I had sex on my motorcycle, once. Not while I was riding it, of course. I always get so wet when I ride it. It's why I started wearing leathers, because I kept soaking through my jeans. I don't take it out very often, because it makes me so horny. My first day off, when it's warm enough, I want to take you out on it. I know of a few secluded areas where we could be alone. I want to feel the breeze on my skin while I ride you."

Kate squeaked in surprise, but didn't protest, when he suddenly flipped them over. Taking the chance to pin her hands over her head with ones of his, he used the other to work two fingers inside her and press the heel against her clit. Not moving, he let her ride his hand while he kissed and sucked his way across her chest. When her movements started losing rhythm, he took over, thrusting in and out until she let out the sexiest strangled cry and tensed underneath him. Stilling, but leaving his hand where it was, he gently kissed randomly over her face while she panted for breath. 

When her breathing calmed, Rick removed his hand before helping her roll over onto her stomach. Kneeling over her ass, he smiled when she just hummed in contentment at his hand running softly down her back. Finally making good on his promise, he repeated the move, this time pressing more firmly and letting his fingers bump over each and every vertebrae. When he reached her ass, he paused just long enough to quickly pump his fist up and down his length just once. Using both hands, he started gently massaging her back and shoulders, using more pressure when she pressed up into his hands. Everything now and then, he'd stop to stroke himself a few times or lean down to kiss and suck at her neck. 

Eventually, she started making desperate little whines and arching her spine to press her ass more fully against his erection. Taking the hint, his massaging turned to caressing, and his kisses became more frequent. After several minutes, she reached back to tap on his hip, so he moved to give her space to move. Rather than turn over, as he expected, she got onto all fours and looked back at him over her shoulder.

Running one hand over her ass and between her legs, he used the other one to reach for the box of condoms. Quickly rolling one on, he knelt behind her and leaned over to kiss down her spine. Before he could get too far, Kate let her head and shoulders fall to the bed. A small hand wrapping around his cock kept him from continuing lower, and she used it to pull him closer. Once he was lined up, she let go and used that hand to move one of his from the bed to her side, before putting both her arms next to her head and arching her back more deeply.

Following her lead easily, Rick slipped just his tip inside her before using both hands to grasp her hips and pull her slowly back onto him. Her sigh of pleasure was almost as loud as his groan, at the new depth this position allowed him to reach. He start slow, caressing her back and sides as he moved in and out of her, loving the quiet noises she made. When Kate started meeting his thrusts, his hands stopped wandering, and he held onto her sides to control the speed and force of their movements. 

Her sighs, whimpers, squeaks, and half finished words made it hard for him to not race toward a mutual orgasm, to see what other sounds he could draw from her. Instead, he held her steady and forced himself to keep to their slow pace, varying it just enough to surprise a squeak out of her from time to time. Eventually, her hands started scrabbling at the blankets and the half formed words became disjointed begging. "Please. Please. Please. More. Need. God. Love this. Love you. Let me. Please. Let me. Need you. Touch. Please, more. Feel you."

Running his hands up her back, Rick grabbed her shoulders, leaning over her body and pumping his hips faster. His rhythm stuttered when she grabbed one of his hands and pulled it up by her head, making him lose his balance. Used to their nonverbal communication, he moved his other hand to the mattress, used his legs to move her so she was laying flat, and lowered himself until he was pressed against her back. The new angle meant he couldn't get as deep, but every thrust seemed to target her G-spot, if her increasingly loud squeaks and gasps were any indication. As good as it was, for both of them, it was obviously not quite enough for Kate, so he pulled her arm down to her side. "Touch yourself, for me. Make yourself cum. I want to hear you cum, for me. I'm almost there."

She groaned and shivered at his words, but followed his order. Wiggling her hand underneath herself wasn't easy, because he was still moving on top of and inside her, but she finally managed to find an angle that worked. Her fingers running over his length where he disappeared inside her, made them both tense. Lingering for just a moment, she moved her hand back up, until his every downward thrust had her clit grinding against her fingers. The angle was awkward, but it was enough, and her louder noises and clenching body made Rick's movements sharper and faster.

When he dropped his forehead onto the side of her neck, she tilted her head to give him more room. He panted for breath and gasped nonsense against her skin in between licking and sucking and biting at the side of her neck. They both got louder, and their movements sloppier and more disjointed, the closer they got. Finally, Rick tensed, biting down on her shoulder and grinding his hips into her ass as he came. A few seconds of frantic rubbing had her gasping out a, "Fuck, Rick." and tightening around him as she followed. 

They stayed there, gasping for breath, until she wiggled enough to make him roll off of her. Collapsing onto his back, he reached for her until she scooted to sprawl over his chest. He was running a hand idly up and down her spine when he started shaking with silent laughter, and she tilted her head to look at him questioningly. He stared at her nervously for a second before shrugging minutely and smiling at her, deciding to return the open honesty she'd given him, the night before. "I was just thinking that if this is how the rest of my life is going to be, you might not have to shoot me. I'll die of mind-blowing orgasm."

Resting her head back on his chest, Rick could feel her smile against his skin, so he relaxed and held her closer, kissing the top of her head. He thought she'd fallen asleep, when Kate finally spoke. "I can't wait. For the rest of our lives, that is. And the mind-blowing orgasms. But, mostly, just spending it with you."


End file.
